


Present

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror Tina Goldstein, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Newt Scamander, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dark Original Percival Graves, Gags, Hurt Newt Scamander, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhandling, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Original Percival Graves, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Percival plans to enjoy his Christmas present. Very much.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Present

Percival smiles as he sips his coffee staring at his Christmas present. His Aurors definitely know what he likes and this nearly makes up for them not realizing he was replaced by Grindelwald. After all, they all know his...quirks...and he doubts Grindelwald would copy specific ones.

Percival admired the work. The two bows wrapped around it are perfectly even and just the right size. The black ribbon around the top nice and tight with thick material and the lower pink ribbon absolutely adorable and tiny. Made of soft material.

Percival had touched both with a gentle hand when the gift was delivered by Goldstein. She was the perfect person to acquire it after all.

The ornament near the black ribbon is a gorgeous blue. Opaque enough that Percival can see a bit of the pink behind it and he can't wait to examine that.

His gift isn't wrapped except for the tinsel around it several times and knotted in places, but Percival thinks that makes it even better. The idea of it being manuvered as is, is an exciting idea.

Just as Newt Scamander is an exciting present.

Percival knew he wanted the man...no needed the man, after he'd been rescued and had seen the man chastising an Auror on their disbelief of what he learned was Scamander's Niffler and their ability to track.

All Percival had wanted was to push the man to his knees and choke that naughty little mouth. And fuck some manners into him for being disrespectful.

Then he got the full story and all be could think of was still fucking that sharp tongue and clever mind out of Scamander and breaking the wild man.

His Aurors knew he wanted the Magizoologist as soon as he had returned to work. He immediately went to Seraphina to get Newt to work for his department. 

The last time he had done this was to get a man from the accounting office transferred there for two weeks. 

At the end of those two weeks, all of his department has managed to fuck the man and had successfully broken him into a perfect Sex Kitten for them. Weiss has snapped him up before he'd returned and sometimes she'd bring her "partner" for visits.

So all his Aurors knew he wanted the Magizoologist and what he wanted him for.

Scamander had turned them down the first two times. Percival's temper has flared at that. Angry that someone would turn them down. But eventually, with Goldstein's help they got him to agree after he had returned to America to return a Wampus. 

She'd dragged him into Percivals office by his shirt and said he needed creature permits before leaving.

It had taken all Percival's control not to tie Scamander to the chair and edge him until he babbled like those animated dolls he'd seen in the Christmas catalogue.

But he didn't. Not until he has Scamander under his complete power.

So he offered the permits for the job and Scamander agreed but he needed a week to do what he had come to do and Percival wanted the man so badly but he was willing to wait.

But then Christmas morning, he'd answered a knock on his door and been surprised to find his Aurors there with the struggling man. 

They decided Percival would be able to sample him as a gift.

Percival has to admire their work. A black bow around his eyes and earmuffs spelled to change voices would ensure anonymity. Meaning he could have his fill and then watch him walk into his office Monday as his new Secretary. 

Tinsel wrapped around his entire body keeping him completely immobile once the spell had been activated. Then had been the ball gag in that pretty mouth. The one Percival wants to pound into so badly. He can't wait to pound the voice out of the younger man and then find a way of using that to increase the cruel treatment of the man. The ball gag, while reducing that sharp tongue to soft whines and pants, was also designed to look like an ornament and a lovely one at that.

Inside that little ass of his is a plug decorated like a candy cane. Percival isn't sure it's safe to use a real one, but be would really like to see the effect on the man.

The finishing touch is the soft pink bow wrapped around the tiny cock there. The cute little thing is barely there. Not that it's needed. Perhaps Percival should give Newt something else down there since his cock is so disappointing. But not yet. He'll wait till his Aurors can watch to make Scamander do that.

Finally Percival finishes his coffee and makes his way to his present who starts thrashing or trying to.

Percival is on top of him immediately. Shoving the man back down. 

"Calm down Precious," Percival says. It has taken quite a bit of time to come up with a word for Percival's future slut. Kitten was already used, and doll was too common. 

But now that it had been thought of, his name would never be used again. All of the DMLE would refer to him as Precious, so would Seraphina and a few others.

Percival shoves Scamander a few times until he gets the idea that he is physically outmatched.

Percival is so glad he has stripped once his Aurors had left as he strokes himself a few times and then begins rubbing his cock against Scamander's face. 

He had been told that the man has a heightened sense if smell and Percival will use it to ruin him.

"Smell that? That's the cock that's going to fuck you Precious. It's going to thrust in and out and in and out until it explodes inside you filling you with cum. And you will thank me for it," Percival says.

He doesn't want to go to far with Scamander today. He'd much rather do all his delicious plans when he man can look up at him with those blue eyes, glazed in lust or fear.

Percival doesn't really care which it is. Both will be a good look on the man.

As much as he would like to hear the noises Scamander would make if he pushed in dry, he doesn't want to hurt himself.

So he slicks himself up and his rug is immediately stained as he pulls the plug out and oil spills from his hole. Someone filled him up to the brim.

"Look at you Precious, so wet for me and we haven't even started," Percival says and his camera, very old but he's done enough enchantments for it to work on its own snaps picture after picture as be works his fingers in and out to open the hole a bit more. Percival smiles, he won't be recognized in any of them and neither will his rug. No one but him and in the future Scamander will know who was using the gift.

The initial slide in is glorious. Percival doesn't even pause. He starts pistoning into the body below him and Scamander is screaming behind the gag.

"That's it Precious. Take my cock. You belong on it now. You fit around it so well. Like you were made for it," Percival grunts out and keeps thrusting until suddenly he's cumming into the body beneath him and Scamander is shaking with shame. Flushed red and Percival is pleased to see his little cock is hard. 

He unties the ribbon and gives it a few quick slaps and it softens.

"This was not about your pleasure Precious, it was about mine," Percival says standing and going back to his table to read the paper.

Time to get on with the day.


End file.
